Adventure In The One Piece World
by HanaMi03
Summary: A story of a pretty ordinary girl who gets caught up in some trouble with the Young Vongola boss known as Tsunayoshi Sawada. The solution finding the way to get back home. It sounds easy and simple. In truth its not when the world is filled with dangerous Pirates.
1. Ch,1 : Field Trip Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any characters from KHR or One Piece

* * *

Ch.1: Field Trip Gone Wrong

* * *

Namimori high school. A school that had the best cafeteria food in the world. I am serious a girl like me would die to have some of those burritos. The school chef was really good at making food.

I had my own lunch this time. My mother made it with love. I can settle for this since she worked so hard to make it for me. My light pink eyes scanned the whole cafeteria. They landed on one Kyoko Sasagawa. She was the most popular girl in school. She was single her eyes had one Tsunayoshi Sawada on her constantly.

The gravity defying brown haired boy loved the girl. I can spot it from a mile away. The unfortunate part of it was that, he was my crush. I had liked him since middle school. He only has eyes for Kyoko. There was not a single thing for me to do in order to get his attention.

I sighed eating the sandwich thinking of my zero luck in love life. My best friend took a seat next to me with fries. She had black hair brown eyes. Her name is Yukari. She ran her hand through my brown locks.

"Kayla, one of these days, you will find someone who is going to like you back so stop chasing a boy who only has eyes for a girl who doesn't even pay attention to him." She said this over a million times already.

My eyes were focused on the group. A sigh escaped my lips. I poured my lunch into the garbage. My spirits were low. Yukari couldn't even cheer me up. I ended up leaving her like an asshole friend so I could be alone.

Then again, she wasn't that good of a friend. She would always leave me to defend myself when it comes to bullies. She only hang around me. When its convenient for her. She is afraid of being all alone.

I really need to find a distraction. I hope the field trip my class is going on will be enough distraction.

Once lunch was over. I headed towards the school bus. I walked on going to the very back of the seat. I sat down looking out the window. I waited as other students came on to the bus. The sun was still shining bright outside.

"U-uhm excuse me.." I turned my head coming face to face with Tsuna.  
"Do you mind if, I sit here..?" He asked me. I looked at those honey brown eyes. I shook my head.  
"I don't mind Tsuna.." I told him looking out the window.  
"Thank you." He sat next to me.

I know his eyes lingered on Kyoko who was sitting with her friends. I didn't say anything during the trip. I had noticed that Tsuna didn't have any of his usual friends around him. Gokudera Hayato who was the second most popular boy in school. He was always by Tsuna's side.

When I think of it Yamamoto Takeshi was also missing. The odd part of that was because this morning. I could of sworn they were with him.

"Where are you friends? Gokudera and Yamamoto..?" I asked him. Tsuna jolted a little rubbing his head.

"They had something important to do, so, they are going to meet me there.." He had this smile. That told me he was hiding something. I wasn't about to pry about his personal life. I should just be happy he was talking to me.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch your name.." Tsuna looked apologetic.  
"..Its Kayla, I have been in the same class as you since, Middle School, Mister Dame Tsuna.." I looked out the window angry.  
"S-Sorry.." Tsuna rubbed the back of his head. His voice was music to my ears. I said nothing only watching the tree's go by as the bus continued to drive.

* * *

Hour Later

* * *

I was glad to get off the bus. The hour trip from school better be worth it at this museum. Tsuna tried to walk to Kyoko. He was pushed aside by Mochida. He fell to the ground. I walked up helping him up.

"Be careful, Tsuna.." I said.  
"Sorry, Thanks Kayla." Tsuna looked so awkward. I shook my head walking inside with Tsuna fallowing close behind me.

There was tour guide that was talking for hours. I only looked at some of the artifact. My attention was brought to a huge machine. That was hooked up with all these wires. Tsuna who was standing next to me. He looked so amazed it.

"So huge.." Tsuna stared at the machine. I nodded my head. I blinked noticing a person was by the machine.

"What's that person doing over there..?" I asked pointing in the direction of the machine. Tsuna glanced at the person. That body of his went all tensed. He touched my shoulder.

"We should get out of here." He said to me. I was unsure of what was happening. I nodded my head. The group was leaving us behind. I walked towards the door. I expected the glass door to open but instead nothing happened.

"Uhm, Tsuna.." I looked at Tsuna. Who looked to me.  
"The door won't open.." I told him. He looked alarmed. He looked at the machine. That sparked to life.

He got in front of me.  
"Tsuna whats happening..!?" I tried not to freak out.

"Vongola Decimo, I finally have you, were I want you, to bad, this is will a short meeting.."

The voice said with a laugh. I grew confused. What did this person mean by the Vongola Decimo. I had to wonder if there was more to Tsuna then meets the eye.

"Tsuna!" I yelled out getting his attention. Machine was about to blast at the two of us. He gritted his teeth. He put his arms around me a protective hold. My heart for once felt like it was going to burst into flame.

Then there was nothing. The only thing I could see is darkness. When my eyes opened. There was blue sky with a bird flying in the air. I had to try to recall the events that had just transpired.

I would panic if not for the fact my body was in the hold of another. I got up seeing that it was Tsuna. I got worried for the other.

"Tsuna! hey! are you okay?!" I shook him awake.  
"Tsuna!" I yelled again. He stirred awake.  
"Kayla..?" He sat up from the ground. He looked around feeling confused. The two of us were on a shore.

"Hiiiee! where are we..!?" Tsuna shouted out.  
" I don't know, but, you need to calm down, freaking out isn't going to get us any where." I said to him.

"Your right.." Tsuna took a few breaths. He sighed getting up. I stood up next to him. I wanted to ask about the whole Vongola Decimo thing but, it seems there was something else more pressing at had. I noticed a small village.

"Hey." I touched his arm.  
"It will be okay, lets go into the village over there." I requested.  
"Why.?" Tsuna asked me.  
"We can gather more information and ask the people there.." I told him. He nodded his head. I took his head.

I felt a bit flustered, but paid little to no attention to my hands holding his own. I pulled him into this mysterious looking village.

* * *

**HanaMi03 : **Been working on this story for awhile, hope you enjoyed this first chapter till next time R & R


	2. Ch, 2 : New World

**HanaMi03: **And here is some popcorn, sorry for my horrible, spelling and Grammar important thing, is that I am trying, enjoy ~

* * *

Ch. 2 : New World

* * *

Tsuna still looked sort of out of his element. I just pulled him along the path of the village. I wondered how this predicament even came to be. It was clear to me. That Tsuna had some secrets about himself. He was probably involved in something bigger.

It was that situation that brought me here. I wasn't going to blame him. He didn't need that on his mind.

"look Tsuna! its a Tavern, maybe we can find information there.." I suggested. Tsuna nodded his head.  
"your right, maybe we could.." He said as I brought him inside. There was some chaos going on in this bar.

A whole group of people were fighting each other. Tsuna frowned getting in front of me. I noticed a tall male with a long sword. He had polka dotted hat. Those pants of his also had polka dots.

He was tall but looked dangerous as he fought another guy who was big and burly. That had beard.

'Even if that guy is big, he doesn't really stand a chance against the tall guy..' I thought to myself. Tsuna pulled me in close. I flushed red from his protective nature. I knew that he still only had eyes for Kyoko. He wants to get home as soon as possible.

Bearded guy was defeated by a polar bear that was talking and walking like a human being. That was something new for me to see. Tsuna's grip on me was tight as he slowly walked to the front.

I looked at the knocked out guy as he stepped over the body.  
"Excuse me, can you tell me where we are..?" Tsuna put on this brave front. The bartender glanced at him.

"This is the village of Arnia, on the Grand Line. " Bartender answered.  
"Grandline..?" Tsuna was confused. I saw the panic in his eyes again.

"Tsuna" I called his name.  
"You need to calm down.." I sat him down.  
"Kayla, we are in a completely different world! what are we suppose to do!? and how can we get back!" He was freaking out.

"Tsuna, please, this isn't going to help our situation.." I tried to get him to calm down.  
"This is all my fault!" He turned away from me. He looked so stressed to the max. I looked at his distressed.

I tried to think of what to do to ease his worries a little in this situation.  
"Tsuna.." I touched his shoulders.  
"Hey, its okay, we will find our way home.." I told him. He glanced at me through tired eyes.  
"Come on, its going to be alright, besides, your friends will help in getting you back, I am sure of it, so its not like we are going to be stuck here forever." I explained to him.

"..That's true, but, I got you involve in all of this, you probably hate me." Tsuna turned his head.  
"Me hate you..? impossible, I don't blame you for this Tsuna, so, its okay, what I need right now is you to help me, find away, ask people get information that kind of thing, somebody here could probably help us get home." I said to him.

Tsuna didn't say anything as he looked at our hands. I squeezed his hand tightly.  
"please, Tsuna..? I need you.." I requested of him. He slowly nodded his head.  
"Sorry and thanks Kayla.." He gave me a light smile. I returned it with my own warm smile.

I released his hand. I looked around the Tavern. The things here looked as if it was from some kind of history. I noticed the bulletin board hanging by at the far side of the room. There were was a bunch of bounty posters.

"...Pirate Age..?" I questioned. I looked at the bartender.  
"Excuse me, how common are Pirates around these parts..?" I asked the bartender.  
"They are quite common miss, this is what we call the golden age of Pirates and with it we have marine`s who battle them trying to keep the peace.." He told me.

"I see.." I looked at the bulletin board. I glanced at the man with polka dotted hat. I looked back at the poster. I got up from my seat.

"Kayla..?" Tsuna questioned me.  
"Wait a moment Tsuna.." I said walking over to the table. Where the male was leaning comfortably in his seat. The group he was with was a rowdy bunch. I knew they were strong from the brawl that had happened.

"Excuse me, Are you Trafalgar Law...?" I inquired as the man looked at me.  
"Yes." He answered. Those grey eyes were piercing and calculating. He did give off this slight dangerous aura.

"My name is Kayla, I don't really have much to give, but, I was hoping you can provide me with some information.." I requested of him.  
"What kind..?" Law asked of me.  
"..Any kind, really, you see this might be unbelievable, but, me and my friend are from different worlds and found ourselves washed up on shore of this island." I told him.  
"Any information about this world would be helpful." I explained to him.

He seemed to think over my words. I stood there patiently waiting for his answer.  
"Kayla-ya, sit down." Law ordered me. I went and sat across from him.  
"This world is divided up by Four Seas." He told me.  
"West Blue, South Blue , East Blue and North Blue." He explained to me. I nodded my head listening intently.  
"Its Divided by the red line and in the middle of that is the Grand Line.." He said to me.  
"There is more sea then there are lands and this is the most basic of knowledge when it comes to this world." Law explained to me.

I felt a little intrigued with what he told me.  
"Simple enough, what brought of the age of Piracy..?" I asked him.  
" When the last Pirate King died, he told the tale of hiding his treasure in One Piece and ever since his death people have made themselves pirates in order to find this grand treasure of his to be the next Pirate King." Law explained with ease.

I thought of the words he has said to me. I can see the appeal to finding a great treasure left behind by somebody who was great.

"This person sounds like, he died with a smile on his face.." I mumbled to myself. I understand why there were pirates in this world.

"Thank you, Trafalgar-san, I do hope, I can do something for you in the future for taken up your time in order to give me this information, I have come to understand, that you are a very busy man." I smile politely at him.

"Your very polite, its not often, Captain has a talk with someone so pleasant, so thanks." The polar bear said to me.  
"oh no, thank you for your time." I gave him a smile.

When I was touched by the arm making me look over.

"Tsuna..?" I questioned as he looked around wary of the people in this place.  
"What`s wrong..?" I asked him. He frowned at some people.  
"Kayla-chan we should, go, I don't want to over stay our welcome.." He said to me.  
"if that`s what you want, Tsuna.." I got up from my seat.  
"I also had a pleasant conversation, good bye.." I waved my hand. I gave them a bow as Tsuna was about to lead me to the door.

When Tsuna was punched in the face. He went flying into the table.  
"Tsuna!" I yelled out worried.

A blade to my throat made me freeze. I looked at the male with brown eyes. A smirk on his face.

"Hey cutie, why not forget about that piece of trash and come with me.." He licked his lips. I glared at him.

"if you don't agree, I will kill you.." He laughed.  
"..I'd rather die." I said in defiance. He lifted his blade. I actually felt a little scared for an instant. When Tsuna came flying up punching him hard in the jaw.

My eyes widen as the guy went flying.  
"Don't you dare touch her.." Tsuna seethed in anger. I was standing there in slight awe of Tsuna.


	3. Ch, 3: New Destination

**HanaMi03 : **Still don't own any characters from OP or KHR Sadly,

* * *

Ch. 3 : New Destination

* * *

I stood there looking at Tsuna. Who had a flame on his forehead. Those eyes of his were sharper more narrow. He gave me this calm feeling.

"Tsuna.." I leaned back on the table not knowing how to react to this sudden change. The guy got up. He moved so quickly punching him again in the jaw before kicking the guy.

'I never thought..' I watched him not only take on the guy by himself. He was also fighting off his buddies.

'Tsuna would ever protect me like this..' I sat at the table across from Law. My mind drifted to middle school. I thought of a time were people would always make fun of him. Those outlandish excuses about camping in the forest.

Sumo wrestling match. This was like a dream come true compare to those times. The fact he was doing this for me.

"Its not fair.." I mumbled.  
'Why did I have to fall for you..' I thought seeing Tsuna a different light. The fact that this was only making me like him more. It was kind of frustrating. When the last of the guys were taken down. I looked out the window. Tsuna approached. I glanced at him.

"Are you hurt..?" I asked him.  
"No, I'm fine." Tsuna answered as the flame died out. He slipped the gloves in his pocket.  
"I am more concerned for you.." Tsuna admitted.  
"..I'm okay, he didn't hurt me.." I gave him assurance.  
"I'm Glad." Tsuna had this warm look about him. I know it would be foolish of me to think it was only for me.

'Because the second we get back, you will go straight back to oogling Kyoko..' I felt bitter at that thought. I grabbed a fry not caring it belonged to these pirates. I chewed angrily.

"Ano, are you okay, Kayla..?" Tsuna asked me.  
"I'm fine.." I huffed a little grabbing a drink.  
"..eh? are you sure..?" Tsuna looked concerned.  
"Baka- Tsu.." I frowned at him. I took a cloth. I got up wiping his face.  
"At least look a little decent, your face is all dirty.." I said wiping his face with a cloth.

Once I removed the cloth. He looked at me confusion. My heart went crazy again. I slammed the cloth in his face.

"ow! what was that for?!" Tsuna yelled. I turned away from him.  
'Baka..' I thought to myself. There was still so much. I never knew and Kyoko probably knew everything about him. She was the closest to him.

A light touch to my shoulder.  
"..Lets get of here please..?" Tsuna inquired. It would be so easy to touch his hands and squeeze them tight.

"Fine, but, if you get punched in the face again, I am forcing you to order food and then washing dishes to pay for the meal." I said.  
"okay, lets go then.." Tsuna had grabbed my hand. I just wanted to punch him for making me feel this way as he lead me out of the Tavern. The only thing, I could do is stare at his back.

It was before we left the tavern. I glanced back at Law and his crew. A light waved of bye before settling with fallowing close behind Tsuna.

The walk was quiet. I was stuck in my thoughts. I don't know much about this world. I gathered with the information Law had given me. This place is dangerous. There were going to be a lot more fights. Tsuna might get into considering how this world may work.

'How am I going to be of any help..?' I asked myself. I suddenly felt less skilled and likely to survive in this place. Tsuna would be just fine by himself. I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

Tsuna stopped walking.  
"What do we do now..?" Tsuna asked me. I blinked looking at him confusion. I looked at bystander.

I tugged Tsuna over as I walked to the person.  
"Excuse me, do you know of anyone that may have knowledge about other worlds..?" I asked the person. Who sparkled at my question.

"Why yes I do, young lady, in fact there is a scientist who studies different universes on a Island called Draco.." He told me.

"Really how do we get there..?" I asked him.  
"Why you would have to sail the waters of course.." He grinned. He handed me a wooden shape hour glass with a weird compass. That was pointing in a different direction.

"This an eternal pose to that Island, good luck young ones!" He waved his hand before running off.

"We got a destination!" I smile.  
"How will we get there.?" Tsuna questioned.

"..I'll take you there with my submarine if you want."

I turned my head to Law. My eyes lit up from what he said.  
"Really?! thanks Law!" I smile at him.  
"..No need, I am just doing what I want." Law stated. He looked at Tsuna.  
"Who is he..?" Law asked me.

"Oh, This Tsunayoshi Sawada, he is that friend, I was talking about." I told him.  
"Tsuna is fine with me.." Tsuna added. I saw a bit of sweat rolling from the side of his face. I touched his face lightly.

"Relax, Tsuna, if Law wanted to kill us, he would of done so already!" I said happy.  
"Why do you sound happy about that..!?" Tsuna yelled out.  
"I hope you don't mind him." I looked at Law ignoring Tsuna's freaked out state of mind.

Law didn't say anything walking forward. I happily trailed behind the polar bear. Tsuna behind me along with the rest of his crew.

Once we were at the shore. I looked at the yellow submarine.  
"Wow, that`s impressive.." I said staring at the Jolly Roger.  
"..Eternal Log Pose, give it to me." Law ordered. I handed it to him. Who handed it to the polar bear.

"Set a course for this destination, we are leaving as soon as everyone arrives." Law stated opening the door.

"Aye Captain!" Polar bear and few others said saluting him.

'Pirates are interesting.' I thought jumping aboard the submarine. I was kind of amazed by this design. I walked down the hallway with Tsuna fallowing close behind me.

"Are you sure this guys is trust worthy? he is a pirate after all.." Tsuna questioned.  
"..He is our only shot at getting back home, besides, I don't think he's that bad, you just got show a little respect that's all.." I told Tsuna.  
"..If you say so." Tsuna was kept pretty close to me. I looked at the metal walls. I started exploring the place as they started the sub.

I found the bathroom. I found the kitchen area before the bedroom. I saw the storage room. Once I was walking a bit there was the Captains Quarters. The crew all worked on their duties.

"Tsuna don't you think we should do something for them? I mean Law was nice enough to give us a ride with out asking anything in return.." I suggested.  
"..Like what.?" Tsuna of me. I looked around the place.  
"We can clean the floors or something." I said as Tsuna looked at the floors. That already looked clean.  
"I'll do it, you think of something else." Tsuna waved me off. I nodded my head.


	4. Ch, 4: Time On A Submarine

**HanaMi03: **Cookies are yummy.

* * *

Ch. 4: Time On A Submarine

* * *

I had found myself in the kitchen. I was kind of surprised to see it all messy. Dishes every where and the floors were dirty.

I began cleaning the place. Nobody came in the kitchen or the dining room. I scrubbed everything. I threw out the garbage. I heard Tsuna yells a few times. I laughed a little to myself. Once the place was all sparkly.

I began to think of what the whole crew would like while looking at their ingredients. I felt kind of bad for making food with out Law's permission. I wanted to gave him and his crew thanks. I had hope he would forgive me for being rude.

* * *

Few hours Later.

* * *

I had made Onigiri. I made soup with pasta and chicken. The whole dinning room looked like a feast. When the majority of the crew and Law walked into the kitchen. I looked at them rubbing my head.

"Sorry, for using your kitchen with out your permission, I just wanted to thank you for taken us to that island.." I looked guilty.  
"..Hmm, its fine.." Law took a bite of the food. He grabbed a plate. I heard excitement from the other crew members.

Tsuna stumbled in landing flat on his face with a broom.  
"Tsuna! are you okay.?" I walked over to him. He coughed out a little bubble.  
"I'm fine.." He said as I shook my head.

"Here, I made this for you.." I gave Tsuna some food. He blinked sitting up. He took the bowl taken a sip.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Tsuna's eyes lit up. I felt a tug on my heart strings. I smile in joy.  
"I'm glad." I grinned.

Tsuna sat at the table. He surprisingly took a seat next to Law. I took some for myself. The feast was enjoyable. I didn't mind the loud noises from the pirates.

"So what`s your name..?" I looked at the Polar Bear.  
"Bepo, I am the navigator and first mate of this submarine.." Bepo told me.  
"Wow, its must be hard work navigating underwater safely." I said as Bepo nodded his head.  
"Your cooking is delicious." Bepo said to me.  
"Aw thanks."I grinned.

"..I am not use to a talking bear.." Tsuna admitted looking at Bepo.  
"Sorry.." Bepo looked down.  
"Hiee! I didn't mean to offend you!" Tsuna panicked.

I chuckled lightly at Tsuna's reaction. I took sip of my water. This adventure wasn't so bad. I know it was far from over. I had to do something for Tsuna.

"Law, your a surgeon right..?" I turned to the captain.  
"Yes." Law answered.  
"Meaning your a doctor, so you must have a lot of knowledge when it comes to medical.." I looked up in thought.  
"Do you have some books, I could read? " I questioned.  
"Why.?" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
"Well, Tsuna is going to get hurt a lot in this place, I'm not much a fighter, but, I want to be able to help in some way, if I can learn to heal him, then I won't have to worry so much.." I frowned.

"I'll probably need to learn how to fight too.." I mumbled.  
"Thinking ahead..?" Law questioned.  
"..Given this world is full of Pirates and Marine alike, it would be suicide to not know anything about how to defend yourself, even with the limited knowledge of this place and having no experience it feels like a death sentence.." I leaned back in my chair.

"..Come with me, I know exactly what you need." Law got up. I fallow behind him. Tsuna's eyes were on my back. He went back to talking to Bepo.

Law took me too a room. There were rows of books on the shelf. He took out a book and gave it to me.

"This is the basic.." He said to me. I looked at the thick book.  
"..Wow.." I took the book.  
" you sure you want to learn it..?" Law asked me.  
"I'll learn what, I can, thank you." I walked over to the seat. I sat down opening the book. I stared reading the contents.

I studied the book diligently for hours. I took breaks in between. I took notes with what paper Law was willing to supply for me.

I would study, eat and sleep. I did that for the past two days. I felt rather dirty after waking up one afternoon.

I sleepily walked into the room. Where Law was sitting comfortably in a chair.  
"Law, may I use your shower..?" I asked of him.  
"Yes." He answered.  
"Thanks.." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.  
"Do you have clothes, I could wear, this is literally, all I have.." I admitted. Law got up. He motioned me to fallow him. I did trailing behind him.

He gave me a jumpsuit with his Jolly Roger on it. I stared at it for a long time before taken it from his hands.

"Thank you.." I walked past him going into the shower room. I cleaned my body. I walked out drying myself. I put the jumpsuit on walking out of the shower room. I had threw my clothes in the hamper.

I felt so nice and refreshed. Law was a great captain of this vessel. I hummed to myself going back to the room to study some more.

Three days later. I felt light with the knowledge. I have learned when it comes to medical care. I was especially interested in Herbal Medicine. The effects plants have one humans. It was amazing to learn.

"We're here" Law stated walking into the room. I closed the book.  
"kay!" I walked over to Law. I handed him a paper.

"I took the liberty of writing down everything you have stocked for food, so you have a better idea of what you are low on and again, I thank you for sharing your home and knowlege to me.." I gave him a warm smile.

"..Kayla-chan, We should go." Tsuna said to me.  
"okay." I walked over to Tsuna. I looked at him.  
"..Have you been taken proper care of yourself..?" I asked feeling his hair.  
"I'm fine, its you, I'm worried about, you locked yourself in that room the whole time.." Tsuna told me.

"I was learning something new and most of things, I read was tough, I should of probably ask questions but, I was fine on my own.." I admitted.

"What were you learning about..?" Tsuna asked me.  
"Something useful, now lets go.." I walked passed him.  
"Ah! wait!" Tsuna stumbled after me.

Law fallow close behind me. I kind of wondered what Tsuna was doing the whole time. The fresh air felt nice. I jumped over board.I walked forward on the Island Of Draco.

* * *

**HanaMi03 : **Same Day Another Chapter Down, feeling pretty good, R &R


	5. Ch, 5: Draco Island

**HanaMi03 : **Just editing and posting, here is next Chapter

* * *

Ch.5 : Draco Island

* * *

The walk on this island was quiet. I was remembering our time with Law. It was so fun learning about how to heal people. Those days went by in a breeze. Tsuna was occupied by the other crew members. I was glad he was distracted enough not to think about home.

He would get sad thinking about it every now and then.  
"I wonder what this guy is like.." Tsuna mumbled.  
"Hmm.." I walked beside him.

In our walk. Tsuna was standing below a branch. When suddenly something fell on top of him. I was shocked to see a girl. She had brown hair with purple eyes.

"Ow, sorry!" She got up from the ground. Tsuna shook his head.  
"Are you okay..?" I asked her. She smile nodding her head.  
"My name is Mimika." She introduced herself.

I smile politely at her.  
"I'm Kayla and that boy there is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but, I don't think he would mind if you called him Tsuna." I inquired. Tsuna sighed rubbing the back of his head. I walked over checking him over.

"I don't get much visitors so, what brings you here.?" Mimika asked me.  
"I was wondering, if you knew anything about other worlds, because you see, we are from a different world and can't find our way back." I told her.

There was spark in Mimika's eyes.  
"I can help you, but, before that, you have to help me find Monkey D. Luffy! he is the captain of the Straw hats!" She declared.  
"More Pirates.." Tsuna groaned.  
"It can't be helped this world is full of them." I said to Tsuna.

Mimika smile at that looking at me.  
"So you'll help me?" She had this sparkle in her eyes.  
"Yes." I said as she punched the air.  
"Woot! come on lets go! we have got to leave right away!" She took my arm. She dragged leaving Tsuna to run after the both of us.

Mimika dragged me. She stopped noticing someone. I glanced over seeing Law.

"Law!" Mimika jumped and hugged the man. Who was holding a bag.  
"You know him, Mimika?" I questioned.  
"Yes! I ran into him a few weeks back in a town, I sort of got into a lot of trouble with him.." Mimika explained.  
"What do you mean by trouble..?" Tsuna asked walking up.

"Psshh, what do you expect, Law is a pirate after all and trouble seems to find me where ever I go.." Mimika huffed crossing her arms.  
"It was the marines fault.." She pouted.

Law pushed her lightly away. He walked to me.  
"Here, take this its a parting gift." He said to me. I took the bag.  
"Thank you, Law, I hope one day, I can repay you for everything you have done for me and Tsuna." I smile at him warmly.

He said nothing turning away.  
"Bye, Law! " Mimika waved her hands. She was all smiles. I put the back pack on.  
"Alright! lets go! in town, I already have a boat to sail with, we just need a Log pose and stuff.." Mimika dragged me. Tsuna walked a few paces behind.

* * *

In Town

* * *

There were many shops and buildings. Mimika was going to different places buy things. That we could possibly need for our travels. Tsuna was kind of looking around the place taken in the view.

I was keeping an eye on the both of them. Then I wondered what kind of things. Law had packed in my back pack. He seemed to be looking out for me a lot during my stay with him. He was like a mentor to me. He was teaching me about medical.

"I got you some clothes, people won't be kind to you if you wear, Law's Jolly Roger all the time." Mimika told me. I looked at the jumpsuit. I kind of forgot. I was wearing at this time.  
"Come on, I know the perfect place to get cleaned up." Mimika dragged me with her. Tsuna clumsily fallow behind me.

Thirty minutes after a shower. I was now wearing black short with a black tank top. I wore a blue sweater over top my tank top. Mimika also bought me some black boots. Tsuna was wearing a simple T-shirt with a white and orange sweater with pants. I stared at him for a little longer before turning away.

I curse my attraction to him so much sometimes. Mimika was wearing a simple blue dress. I had even noticed the giant hammer she was carrying with ease.

'Thats not normal..' I thought to myself. I can't believe. I missed something like that as Tsuna looked at the hammer.

"Thats huge.." Tsuna looked at with wide eyed.  
"I know right! I trained a lot with her!" Mimika grinned. She lead us to the boat. I found the boat kind of cute.

"How does it work..?" I questioned.  
"..dunno, you would have to ask those people.." She told me. I sighed. I walked over to the guys who were chatting about something.

"Excuse me, can you tell me how the boat works..?" I requested. They explained how it runs. I listened intently. Mimika gave them the money. She untied the rope.

Then we were off to the sea to search for a pirate captain. That she really wanted to see.

* * *

Few Hours Later

* * *

Mimika was humming to herself writing something in her log book. Tsuna was looking out to the sea. I was checking to see what was int he bag of mine. I found a lot of medical equipment and ointments that will be useful in the future.

'Law was making sure, I was really prepared..' I thought looking everything over before pulling out the book. That I had been studying.  
'Awe! he was kind enough to give me his book.' I felt nothing but gratitude towards the Heart Pirate Captain.

I opened it reading things over brain storming everything. I had studied over the past few days. This book was so thick. It was probably going to take me awhile to learn everything in here.

"Kayla , Tsuna, there is something, I have to tell you." Mimika looked all serious.  
"Whats that..?" I looked at her.  
"I'm a Vampire who craves for human blood." She told me.

"eh?" Tsuna stared at her. I tried to see if there was any lie in her claim. I saw no lie in her eyes.  
"..Do you need blood now..?" I asked her.  
"You can have some of mine if you needed it." I said to her. Tsuna looked at me in shock. Mimika tackled me into a hug.

"Your the best, Kayla!" She grinned. She gasped out.  
"Which reminds me, we need to go to Alabasta!" Mimika yelled out. She gave me an eternal pose.  
"There is a friend there, I need to pick up!" She said. I looked at Tsuna.

"..okay, lets go there the sooner we get there and pick up your friend, the sooner we can find Luffy and get back home.." Tsuna said.  
"Heh, your almost like a Pirate Captain, Tsuna.." I grinned.

"Hiie! I'm not a Pirate!" Tsuna argued. I laughed at his reaction.  
"you know, I don't really mind if you were a pirate captain, I'd fallow you." Mimika said as I smile at her.

Tsuna looked away slightly embarrassed.  
"Kayla just turn us in the right direction towards Alabasta!" Tsuna yelled out.  
"okay." I got up walking to the rudder. I turned the small boat in the direct of the eternal log pose.

'I'd have to get use to sailing soon, or it could mean the end for all of us..' I thought to myself. This was all new to me. I had some confidents. That I would be able to learn how to navigate this boat.

That didn't come easy. A storm hit us. The waves were harsh.  
"Unfurl the sails!" I yelled out. Mimika did just that as the rain was hitting me hard. The boat caught wind. We managed to over come a wave. I was checking to see that Tsuna got all the ropes tied up securely.

After the harsh storm. The weather suddenly changed to it being all snowy. It was like it couldn't change its mind.

When it was over and the waters were calm. I took a deep sigh of relief. Tsuna and Mimika looked exhausted.

"Wow, Kayla you were incredible keeping us alive during those freaks storms and weather climate." She said to me.  
"..uhm, its not really such a big deal, I am just sort of sensitive to wind, I've always been like that.." I admitted.

"You make a good navigator." Mimika laughed. I shook my head. Tsuna sat up from the ground.  
"I'm just relieved everybody is okay.." Tsuna smile. I walked over to him.  
"Are you hungry? we didn't have a chance to eat during that and food is kind of important.." I said to him.

"Yeah, lets do that." Tsuna smile.  
"Great! I will cook this time." Mimika walked into the galley and we waited for the food to be made. 


	6. Ch, 6 : New Friends

Ch. 6 : New Friends

* * *

There was a lot of work cut out for me with this freak weather. I had to be alert at all times. The wind pressure kept changing. I tried to avoid most storms. Mimika would cook us snack and what not and Tsuna had to mostly do the work in making sure we were kept a float.

Four days of sailing this sea. I was finally able to relax.  
"Stable climate means, that we are finally here in Alabasta.." I said feeling a little bit tired.  
"Great job, Kayla! For somebody who has never sailed before, it was almost like you were a master at it.." Mimika praised.

"Really..?" I felt kind of happy about it myself. Tsuna tied the rope off on the dock.  
"Wow, Tsuna you have gotten really good at trying Ropes.." I praised.  
"Thanks.." Tsuna had grateful smile.  
"Kayla you should rest, you worked really hard." Mimika told me.  
"okay." I went to a spot of the boat. I pulled the blanket over me.

"Tsuna will you come with me.?" Mimika requested.  
"okay.." Tsuna left with Mimika as I drifted asleep.

* * *

Few hours later.

* * *

I woke up to Tsuna gently shaking me awake.  
"You okay to navigate.?" Tsuna asked me.  
"Yeah, are we leaving already..?" I sat up noticing two other people. There was a pretty girl with purple hair. She had soft green eyes. She was carrying a bow. She wore a black shirt with white shorts. She wore a white robe with a hood.

"Who are you..?" I asked feeling curious. She was really pretty. Mimika smile at me.  
"This is Shaymi! she is my best friend in the entire world! and the other girl with her is Princess Vivi.." Mimika explained.

"Oh hello, my name is Kayla, its nice to meet you." I bow my head. Vivi who had light blue hair and eyes only smile at me.

"Nice to meet you too." Vivi had a nice smile.  
"Vivi requested to come because she wanted to see, Luffy again to! didn't you know he and his crew saved this kingdom!" Mimika explained.  
"..I deeply admire that boy.." Mimika had this expression that was all to familiar to me. I took a glance at Tsuna.

"Tsuna was nice enough to let me come along with the promise of returning me safely home.." Vivi explained to me.

"Thats great!" I beamed.  
"Lets set sail." Tsuna told me.  
"Kay!" I got ready to sail the boat as everybody went to do some individual jobs. There was now a total of four people on this boat including myself. I paid close attention to the wind. I also took some time to do more studying about medical.

'I had feeling, Law had given me some super advance training with some of things, I had read up but luckily the book provided with so much information' I thought to myself.

Tsuna for the most part was getting attached to these people. I was kind of getting attached to them myself. He was getting along well everyone. I was kind of happy for not feeling any jealousy towards them.

'Maybe I can actually make a friend...' I thought to myself. I pushed those thoughts away knowing that one day. We were going to leave them. Tsuna hadn't really talked much. He seemed to be doing alright.

I was just glad. He wasn't as down as he was when we first got here. It was late night. I took the first watch since, I didn't really feel like going to bed. Shaymi helped Mimika make dinner. I never laughed so much in my life.

Tsuna was even relaxed. I looked at the stars at night. Tsuna came to sit next to me. I looked at him.

"Couldn't sleep..?" I looked at Tsuna.  
"No.." He looked up at the stars.  
"Everything has been happening so fast, its hard to process it all at once.." Tsuna admitted.  
"I know what you mean, it took me awhile to adjust to but, I think, I'm alright now, besides, we will be home in no time, instead, you should try and enjoy this a little, I'm confident everyone back home is safe." I said with a smile.

Tsuna smiled at that.  
"You know, I'm glad to be here with you, because if it wasn't for you, I'd be a mess.." Tsuna admitted.  
"Really? you wold of been able to figure things out eventually Tsuna, I am sure of it." I told him.  
"I'm not confident, I would have it was all thanks to you, I got this far.." Tsuna leaned against my shoulder. I felt the warmth of my face intensify.

"..Thank you, Kayla." Tsuna's smile made me look at my toes.  
"I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep you and everyone safe, lets fight to get home together." His voice was low. I can tell he was falling asleep.

I looked up at the stars. I heard his soft breathing. I kind of wished this moment would last forever.

"I already know you would do something like that Tsuna.." I whispered looking at the moon light that was lighting up all the night sky.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

I had slept a for four hours after night watch. I ate breakfast that Shaymi made for all of us. Vivi looked a bit energized. She looked out to the sea. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good Afternoon, Kayla-chan, did you sleep well.?" Tsuna asked me.  
"I did." I took a seat eating some breakfast.  
"Our supplies will only last for a few more days, we should head to an island and stock before continuing our search." Shaymi explained.  
"That would be a good idea, it would be bad to run out of food.." Tsuna admitted. I nodded my head.

"Also, we have been lucky to no run into any trouble, with the way things are in this world, its only a matter of time, before we run into some trouble, not all Pirates are nice and kind like Law's crew.." I explained.  
"oh yeah! we are kind of low on funds so how are we going to get supplies?" Mimika asked.

There was silence between all of us.  
"That's right, we have been really lucky up untill now, money has been the last thing on our minds.." I admitted.

"This is the reality of our situation." Shaymi sighed.  
"What do we do..?" Vivi asked looking at Tsuna. The rest of us also looked to him for answers.  
"lets find an Island and once we get there, we will plan out what to do from there." Tsuna said. I nodded my head.

"okay." I looked at the log pose on my wrist.  
"I think the log pose has set on island, so lets head in that direction!" I got up.  
"Aye!" The rest cheered.

* * *

**HanaMi03: ** uhm, I like Spicy Food just randomly throwing that out there, anyway read and Review please ^0^


	7. Ch, 7: Like A Family

**HanaMi03 : ** Yoosshhaaa!

* * *

Ch. 7 : Like A Family

* * *

I was hard at work trying to navigate the sea. The others were doing some of the duties scrubbing the deck and making snacks. I felt a little at ease with the wind.

Tsuna was watching all over all of us with this determined glint in his eyes. I grinned trying to think of what will happen after we got back home. I just wanted to enjoy this time with him and our fellow companions.

"There is an Island!" Mimika shouted. I felt a small achievement having to gotten to this island. I sailed with everyone to the island. I was wondering what this island was going to bring. My feelings soon turned to that of horror seeing the smoke.

"Tsuna.." I looked at him as he tied the boat. He looked at the smoke in the air. He popped something in his mouth. I was left to see that flame on his head.

"..Lets help as many as we can, Shaymi scout ahead and take out anyone who looks like a threat, Mimika fallow me and Vivi, stay with Kayla.." Tsuna ordered. Shaymi went on ahead. Mimika ran behind Tsuna. Who was flying in the air with his gloves. He was also wearing some kind of ear muffs.

"We should go.." Vivi told me.  
"Right!" I grabbed my bag. I ran towards the smoke. What I saw were people running and screaming.

They were being attacked by pirates.  
"Tsk, A pirate raid.." I looked as some of the guys smirked while slashing down people. I watched an arrow hit him right in the head.

"Wow, Shaymi is scary with a bow.." I said trying to survey the area. I saw some of the people taken some refuge in a building.  
"There!" I ran forward with Vivi fallowing close behind me. I opened the door seeing some people were injured.

"I can help! I'm a doctor in training!" I said entering the place. I immediately went to helping in anyway I can with the injured.

"Thank you, all the doctors in town were killed by those pirates.." A woman said.  
"its okay, A friend of mine is going to get rid of them." I gave her assurance. I cleaned and disinfected her wounds.

It became bloody when some people lost an arm. One guy was cut open so I had to stich. Vivi did what she could with me instructing her.

I started making some medicine not paying attention to the loud explosions outside. These people needed my help. I wasn't going to fail them. I had to do my best. The thought of not everyone would make it crossed my arms.

I got people to help me with the injured. I was happy with some of the progress. Vivi watched me closely at work.

Few hours of tending people. I was a bit tired. I haven't herd any explosions. I grew a bit worried about Tsuna. When the door opened. Tsuna walked in the building. I got up running over to him.

"Tsuna! your okay!" I hugged him. I looked at his face.  
"Are you hurt anywhere..?!" I panic. He shook his head.  
"no, I'm fine.." He answered.  
"Thank goodness." I averted my attention to Mimika who had few scrapes and scratched. Shaymi looked unharmed.

"I'm glad you all are alright.." I said as they nodded there heads.  
"I made some soup so you should rest, the battle must of been hard.." I suggested. Mimika and Shaymi nodded there heads.

Vivi was all smiles.  
"Your incredible, Kayla having to help all these people at once.." She was amazed by me.  
"I'm just trying to do my best, besides, this is a dangerous world, I need to do what I can to help not only Tsuna but the rest of you guys.." I told her.  
"We are in your hands, Kayla." Vivi smile.

I flashed her a smile before checking on people some of the people. Once everything was okay. I sat with the others.

"What happened out there..?" Vivi asked them.  
"There were a lot of pirates in that Town, Me and Tsuna bashed most of there skulls in while Shaymi was providing support from the side with her arrows, it was mostly because of her, that we came out unharmed, but it was fun!" Mimika grinned.

"Fun!? you nearly gave me a heart attack acting so reckless with your fighting!" Tsuna shouted. Mimika huffed.  
"I came out fine didn't I..?" She asked.  
"That's no excuse! You could of really gotten hurt a few times!" Tsuna scolded her. My eyes softened at them.

'I think this has brought us a bit closer to each other..' I thought to myself. I knew reality was going to come crashing down on me soon.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who nearly blasted me!" Mimika argues with Tsuna. Vivi laughed as Shaymi smacked the both of them over the heads.  
"Will you too keep it down! there are people recovering here!" She scolded the two of them. I joined Vivi in laughing at the two of them.

'Strange this is the first time, were I felt like, this was a real family..' I thought to myself. Two hours later.

Tsuna, Mimika and Shaymi were all sleeping. Me and Vivi stayed up. I pulled a cover over each and every one of them.

".Thank you Vivi for all of your help today, I couldn't of done it with out you." I said to her.  
"It was no problem, you look like you were doing your best." Vivi smiled.  
"Really? I was scared and nervous the whole time, honestly, I have never done something like this before, I was afraid of making a simple mistake.." I admitted.

"Really? you didn't look like it at all.." Vivi admitted to me.  
"I guess your right about that, I was trying to make it look like I wasn't scared on the inside, while working with these people.." I admitted.  
"You gave me the emotional support I need so thanks." I gave her a warm smile.  
"No problem." Vivi went silent. The two of us sat in a comfortable silence with each other.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

I woke up to the sun blaring down at me. I wipe my eyes stretching my arms. A yawn escaped me. I saw Tsuna was being greeted by people. Mimika was being thrown up and down by people. She was laughing at the attention.

Shaymi was standing beside me silently. Vivi was on the other side of me. The mayor of town walked up to me.

"Thank you so much for everything you have done for us.." He smile at me. I looked at the pouch in my hand.

"Woah, that's a lot of Beri." Mimika looked at the pouch.  
"You don't half to.." I said to the mayor. Who only shook his head.  
"Take it, I insist, you healed my people and got rid of the pirates, the least we can do is give you supplies for your voyage on the sea, Travelers." Mayor told me.

Tsuna bow his head.  
"Thank you for your help, we should take what we need and leave." Tsuna turned around to walk out the door.  
"okay." I was quick fallow Tsuna and the others fallow me.

Once we got to our boat. The people of this town was helping us load the supplies they were given to us. I smile gratefully at them. Vivi instructed them to put things in the proper order.  
When the last of it was loaded.

"Thats all of it." Vivi said as Shaymi helped put down the last crate.  
"With this we might be able to sail for weeks on end searching for Luffy!" Mimika grinned.  
"Right." I nodded my head.  
"Somehow everything worked out." Tsuna had this relieved look on him. I patted his shoulder.

I was about to give out an order. When a girl with red hair and silver eyes jumped aboard.  
"My name is Layna White and I am coming with you on this adventure." She stated so boldly.  
"Woah, She is sexy.." Mimika stated. I had to kind of agree with her. Her scarlet hair was so beautiful.

"..Fine, lets just got." Tsuna told me.  
"okay! lets set sail on to the sea!" I yelled out.


	8. Ch, 8 : Separation

**HanaMi03: **Here is to another Chapter being posted! enjoy ~

* * *

Ch.8 : A Separation After Finding The Straw Hat Crew

* * *

I had figured out that Layna was pretty efficient with her sword on her side. Her silver eyes were beautiful. Her clothes were kind of cute. I liked Kimono she was wearing it was very traditional type of wear.

"You know, I'm a vampire." Mimika told her. Tsuna was silently looking towards the sea.  
"Really..?" Layna was slightly intrigued by that new found information. Shaymi sighed shaking her heads.

"Somehow, we ended up with five companions, if this keeps happening, we might need a bigger ship.." I admitted.  
"I bet." Vivi smile.  
"I hope this doesn't stress out Tsuna to much, I know all he wants to do is go home.." I said looking at him worried.

"You worry about Tsuna a lot you know that.? He will be fine.." Vivi gave me assurance.  
"He kind of acts like a pirate captain." Vivi admitted. I looked at Tsuna once again.  
"Yeah..?" I watched his back.

I thought about how we first arrived here again. He still hasn't really told me anything about himself. I sighed. I hope he opens up to me eventually. Mimika whacked him in the head.

"Cheer up will ya! we will find Luffy! in no time!" Mimika grinned.  
"You didn't have to hit me!" Tsuna argued with her. They got into a fight. I sighed. Shaymi shook her head. Layna watched in mild interest as they budded heads.

"They are like siblings.." Layna said.  
"I agree its actually quite refreshing seeing him act this way, since a lot has been on his mind lately." I admitted.

* * *

Next Day was full of storms and avoiding cyclones. Its actually amazing how this boat has been staying in tact with all the abuse of these waters. Tsuna and Mimika worked together. Shaymi and Vivi kept us fed.

Layna would repair any wholes that were made. This boat was only medium size and could actually pass for a ship. She was all that was keeping us alive.

It was like this for five days straight. Vivi helped me with navigating. I was getting use to the sea. Tsuna was able to predict some of the storms himself. I was actually having fun on this voyage.

I felt a lot closer with everyone. We all fell into rhythm with each other. I sort of wished this would never end.

"Look! its the Jolly Roger of the Straw hats!" Mimika yelled out. I felt some excitement looking at the ship in the distance.

"Hurry! we need to catch up with them!" Mimika yelled.  
"There are Marine ships to the left!" Layna yelled out.  
"What!?" Mimika looked at the marine fleet that was chasing after the ship.

"We will never catch up to them if they get away! Kayla hurry!" Mimika yelled at me.

I looked up at the sky. When I felt a sudden brush of wind.  
"Unfurl the sails!" I yelled out.  
"A strong wind is coming!" I yelled out.  
"The Marines are firing at us!? why?!" Mimika yelled out.  
"We aren't even pirates!" She screamed out.

I saw Tsuna fly towards the cannon ball. He blasted it away from the boat. I gritted my teeth.

"Turn the rudder at hundred degree angle!" I yelled out. Vivi did just that as more cannon balls came flying at our boat.

"We don't even have mark! and if one of those cannons even hit us! we are done for!" Mimika got out her hammer. She knocked a cannon ball out of the way with sheer brute strength.

I had to concentrate hard. When a huge gust of wind hit and caught the sail. I nearly fell as we went flying forward through the cannon balls.

"Turn right! a wave is coming! and we will ride it!" I screamed out. Vivi pulled the rudder as the wave came up from the sea.

I held on to the rope tightly as I looked at the end of the wave. The boat went flying out of the wave.

"Waahhoooo!" Mimika yelled out. Shaymi was gripping her seat. Layna looked kind of amazed. The boat crashed into the water. There was a bit of hop as we pulled by the wind.

"Everyone hold on!" I screamed out. I was actually having fun feeling the wind against my mind. I was so in my element. My heart was beating with so much anticipation. I didn't account for the sea king that sudden came up from the sea.

"Layna! cut it down!" I screamed out. Layna jumped to the giant sea serpent. I watched with strike as she cut it down before our boat crashed into the serpent.

When finally everything was calm. I panted falling to my knees. That was so exhilarating and life threatening at the same time. I had to collect myself. As everyone else got there bearings. I looked at every corner making sure that nothing was going to attack or come out to attack our poor little boat.

When there was explosion. I turned around seeing marine ship sink into the ocean. I watched as each and every one of them were taken down.

"Tsuna.." I looked towards the marine ships that were all taken down. When I saw that he was sent flying straight on the ship we were trying to catch up. My eyes widen at that as I grabbed my bag.

I jumped towards the ship.  
"Tsuna!" I cried out landing on the deck. I ran to him as he pushed himself up.

"Tsuna! are you okay!?" I asked. Tsuna coughed some dirt out before looking at me.  
"Kayla.." He touched my hand.  
"I'm fine..." He said breathlessly.

When I saw the wound.  
"That wound! you are not fine! your nearly bleeding to death!" I yelled at him. I took out my back pack. I was quick to grab some bandages as I fixed him up.

"Baka!" I was quick to apply a lot of pressure on his wound. I cleaned it before wrapping his wound.

"Everyone okay..?" He asked me.  
"worry about yourself for once.." I scolded him. I tended to this other wounds. When I saw more cuts on him. I ripped his shirt since they were in my way. I tended to his other wounds.

"Everything okay..?" I looked at Layna who was standing on the railing.  
I took out a bottle.

"Drink this it will help.." I told him. He took gulp of water. He seemed to relax. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Everything is fine, Layna.." I told her.  
"He just fell asleep because of my medicine.." I gave her a smile of reassurance. I noticed the other people aboard. I looked at the male with straw hat. I got up from my spot.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your ship! and could you please help me find a nicer place for him to rest, our boat is small and I don't want to move him in fear of his wound re-opening.." I bow my head to him.

".Okay." He said to me. I felt so much gratitude.  
"let me help, I'm a doctor.." I looked at the humanoid reindeer.  
"Okay and thank you." I gave another bow as I helped Tsuna with the doctor on this ship. We carried him to a bed.

I helped place him down. Once he was on the bed. I took a seat next to him. I thought of the others.

"..Can you watch him for me doctor?" I requested.  
"Of course." He answered.  
"Thank you." I got up from my seat. I walked out on deck.

"I FOUND YOU MONKEY.D LUFFY!" Mimika shouted. She literally tackled the guy to the ground. I watched in slight shock.

"Mimika! what are you doing!?" Shaymi got on boared scolding her.  
"I've always wanted to do this.." Mimika hugged the other male looking content. It was the first time. I felt a sting of envy.

"My name is Mimika! and I have traveled all this way with my companions to find you!" She said to him.

"And now that I have found you! we are now officially friends! and there is nothing you can say about it because were friends!" Mimika yelled at him. Luffy kind of laughed at her declaration.

"How are you doing Luffy..?" Vivi's voice reached my ears.

"VIVI!" There were several shouts. I smile from the happy energy.

'I guess there is nothing to worry about..' I thought turning around. When there was a change in the wind.

"Huh..?" I turned my head. I saw a shift in Mimika's movement, The only things. I can see from here is pure terror. A look, I thought, I would never see from her.

The look of her sweat hit the ground. When something grabbed her waist. I was helpless in watching as she got pulled away by someone riding a bird.

"MIMIKA! " Shaymi was the first to react as she was kidnapped. I can only think of that scared look in her eyes.

'Tsuna..' I looked in the direction of the infirmary. I clenched my hand into a fist.  
"Shaymi! stop!" I ordered as she froze from the command of my voice. I felt the wind again for a minute.

I walked over to her seeing the tears. Mimika's eyes as she looked at the one who took her. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Everything is going to be alright.." I smile at her.  
"You half to be strong for her sake .." I wipe the tears.  
"But.." She looked in the direction.

"Stay, here with Vivi, tell Tsuna what has happened.." I picked up my bag putting it on my back.  
"And please, tell him not to go after me.." I said to her seriously.  
"What!? why!?" Shaymi yelled.  
"Shaymi! you half to listen to me! " I raised my voice to her.

"Tsuna is out of commission and a deadly wind storm is coming this way, I don't know how long it will be and the effects it will have on this sea will be deadly for all of us.." I said to her.

"We have no other choice if we want to save Mimika you will have to trust me to get her back and trust that, I will find my way back with her." I put my hands on her shoulder.  
"This is the only way, and we don't have much time.." I looked to the north.  
"The storm is coming we only have roughly around ten minutes, I promise, I will return with her." I said with conviction.

Shaymi nodded her head. I kissed her forehead gently.

I walked over to Vivi.  
"Take care of them for me, won't you..?" I requested of her. She squeezed my hand.  
"I will, Kayla.." Vivi gave me a soft smile. I nodded my head. I looked towards the infirmary. I took deep breath.

"Layna! I need you, we have a limited of time, cut the rope and get ready to set the sails, the road is going to be a bit bumpy .." I ordered Layna.  
"Understood.." She jumped off the railing cutting off the rope. I jumped up on to the railing. I looked at Luffy.

"I am sorry for suddenly asking so much of you, Captain of the Straw hats but please take care of my Nakama, I promise I will return.." I bow my head and I jumped off the railing landing on the boat.

Once I was on the boat. I went straight to work. I went into the direction that Mimika was taken. Layna helped me navigating the boat. The wind had sudden increase as the storm was about to hit us full force.

"Unfurl the sails!" I yelled out turning the rudder. There was a strong gust of wind that caught the sail that pulled boat forward violently. It was just our luck that we avoided the storm before it became deadly. I can only hope the Straw hats made it out alright.


	9. Ch, 9: Asking For Help

Ch.9 : Asking For Help

* * *

I was on the boat looking through the stuff in my back pack. That Law has given me once the wind was calm. Layna was staring off ahead. I found in a little pocket a Den Den Mushi. Law told me about these one day. The snail looked real cute.

'Maybe it's a direct line to Law.' I thought to myself.  
"Layna, do you which island is in the direction..?" I asked her. Layna nodded her head.  
"I do actually its an Island called Maydrid, an odd name I know but, I have been to that village before though it could be considered a Town but most call it a Village.." Layna told me.

I don't know what was going to happen there with those people taken Mimika. I picked up the snail phone. I waited for it to ring.

"Kayla-ya, I wasn't expecting you to phone me so soon.." Law's voice reached my ears.  
"I wish this could be a pleasant chat, but, in my current situation, I have feeling I am going to need your help, Law.." I said to him.

"Mimika has been kidnapped due to a storm and other circumstances, I have gotten separated from Tsuna and right now, I am headed to an Island called Maydrid, I will tell you the other details later, I have no other way of trying to convince you other then saying this" I took a deep breath.

"Law please help me, I need you.." I said truthfully before hanging up the phone. I felt kind of bad by hanging up with out hearing an answer.

Layna glanced at me.  
"How many days..? " I asked her.  
"Four." She told me.  
"Alright, lets get Mimika back." I said to her.  
"Aye.." Layna stood up her sword ready.

Four days of sail with just me and Layna. The boat felt kind of empty. I was worried for Tsuna. I trusted the Straw hats and their doctor. Vivi and Shaymi will be alright too. The only concern is remembering that scared face from Mimika. She was never like that during our voyage.

She was always smiling and at times reckless. That got Tsuna to argue with her. She was never scared or terrified. I had to help her because she was important to me, No, She was important to us because she was our friend and apart of our family.

I sighed a little but felt determination. I saw that island. I moved the boat up to the island. I took a step on the shore.

Layna right beside me. I walked towards the path. I fallow the trail to the village. What I saw there made my eyes widen.

There bodies and bodies of people on the ground. Blood was everywhere. I could hear screaming coming further ahead. I ran towards the screaming and to my horror it was Mimika going on a rampage killing people with her claws.

I stared in shock seeing the blood. She hissed and chased after people. She was going mad with her vampiric instincts.

"Whats going on!? is that really Mimika..?" Layna asked me. I stared at her. She was slaughtering the people left to right.

"She's in pain.." I said.  
"Layna, stay back, leave this to me." I ordered. Layna look uncertain. She nodded her head giving me her unwavering trust.

I walked towards Mimika. When I got closer it was like hearing her cries of pain as she lost control. I don't know what those people did to her. I wasn't about to let them win.

Mimika was about to slash at another person. I ran over to her. I hugged her tightly in my arms. She struggled out of my grasp.

"Mimika! its me! Kayla! its okay!" I shouted. She hissed out. I saw the tears. Her eyes a blood shot red.

"ITS NOT YOUR FAULT! " I yelled out to her.  
"it hurst for you doesn't it..? because of your uncontrollable thirst, its okay, Mimika.." I tighten my hold on her.  
"I am here for you, lets go back to the other together..? okay? Shaymi is waiting with Tsuna and Vivi.." I said to her.

"And its okay, if you drink my blood, there is nothing to be afraid, just drink it, take as much you like.." I requested.  
"please, Mimika come back to us, we all need you.." I whispered in her ears. When she bite down on my neck. I gasped out from the bite. I held on to her.

'She already hates herself from killing as these people, So , with my Dying Will, I refuse to die..' I thought to myself. I felt something inside of me resonate. I couldn't focus on that as my blood was being drained from my body.

I just tighten my hold on her. I encouraged her drink as much as she needed. Even when my vision was getting blurry. I kept her close to me. The harsh drinking from her slow down.

"Kayla..?" Mimika's voice was back to normal as she looked at me. Those purple eyes of hers have returned.

"Its okay now, Mimika, there is nothing to be afraid of because your Nakama is here for you, so don't blame yourself for this.." I was hanging by a thread.  
"Let Go Back Together.." I felt myself falling and my vision turning back.

"KAYLA!" Mimika's screamed was the last thing. I heard before everything went black.


	10. Ch,10 : Recovery

Ch. Ten : Recovery

* * *

_"Hey its no good Tsuna! "_

_A bunch of the students in my class shouted. I sat down looking at the brown hair boy. Who was looking at his feet. Students were laughing at him and making fun of him. I frowned looking at all of them._

_Tsunayoshi Sawad the subject of everyone teasing him. Everyone made fun of him. They laughed at him. I felt a bit disgusted with them. I felt guilty for not even trying to defend him._

_Another transfer student came by the name of Gokudera Hayato. He had silver hair with sea foam green eyes. He kicked over Tsuna desk. I huffed thinking he was jerk for doing something to him. Tsuna obviously didn't do anything._

_The next day. Gokudera Hayato was fast friends with Tsuna. That confused me. I was glad Tsuna had a friend to look out for him. Yamamoto Takeshi who was the schools baseball star and most popular boy in school. He started hanging out with Tsuna._

_I never felt so happy about Tsuna making friends. Kyoko Sasagawa seems to be talking to him. Tsuna was happy with all of them. I was still here watching a little bit from a far._

_I was running down an alley way as people started chasing me. I was so scared of what they were going to do to me. I don't even know what I did wrong. They were just a couple of jerks. One of them grabbed me._

_I feared the worst. i screamed for help. I had thought nobody was going to save me. I was going to become victim to do these jerks and forever traumatized. I closed my eyes and pray but no other harm came to me._

_When I opened my eyes. I was staring at the back of Tsuna. He seemed different. He had saved me from those guys._

* * *

My eyes opened staring at the metal ceiling.  
'A memory..?' I asked myself. I didn't move from my spot. I blinked a few times thinking of that dream like memory.

'That's right, Tsuna was my hero..' My heart felt light thinking of Tsuna. That time he saved me from those guys. I had nearly forgotten why, I had liked him in the first place. My view on him changed that day.

I developed that crush on him. He only had eyes for Kyoko. Who could blame him. She was cute and popular. On the other hand nobody would even glance at me.

'Tsuna still is my hero..' I thought feeling warmth in my chest. I thought of eveything that has happened in this world.

"Your Awake." A familiar voice brought me out of my thoughts. I glanced over.  
"Law.." I was kind of surprise to see him.  
"..You came.." I stated. Law checked my pulse.

"I did." He was looking over me.  
"Why..?" I had to ask him. He checked my vitals again.  
"..Because you said you needed me." Law answered. I broke out in a smile.  
"Thank you." I whispered. I felt safe and secured closing my eyes. I didn't want to move and ruin all of Laws efforts into helping me.

I wanted to ask questions. I settled for just listening to the sound of the submarine. I relaxed myself.

"How Long was I out.?" I asked him.  
"..Three days." Law answered. I said nothing opening my eyes again. Law sat my up. I still felt a little weak.

"For someone who had all of their blood drained from their body, Its a miracle your even alive." Law explained.  
"So she did drink all of my blood.." I muttered quietly.  
"How is Mimika and Layna..?" I asked Law.

"They are both fine.." Law answered.  
"I'm glad." I smile fondly.  
"I'm putting you to sleep, your body needs to rest." Law told me. He placed a mask on me. I breathed in the fumes. I was quick to fall asleep.

* * *

_I was standing around circle seeing a brightly colour flame. Its the kind of flame that reminded me of what was on Tsuna's forehead. It was beautiful grey colour. I stared at this flame in front of me. I reached over to touch it. The odd part was that it didn't burn me. It was so pretty like its been here all this time inside of me._

_I just recently awakened this beautiful flame. i wondered if it had something to do with almost dying. The flame burst and went inside of me. The strangest part was that it did not make me feel any different._

* * *

I woke up to Law unhooking things from me. He glanced at me with out word. He took out the needles.

"Your body is producing more blood then usual, I suspect it has something to do with Mimika.." Law admitted.  
"You willingly gave your blood to her, since she drink so much in defense to that your body started to produce more." Law explained to me.

"Really.?" I sat up slowly. Law nodded his head.  
"Since you slept for a full day, you should be alright now, I don't see anything else wrong with you, I give you permission to leave, I need to do checks up on you every two hours" Law told me.

"Okay." I grinned. I walked out of the room. I looked around for Mimika and Layna. That didn't take long since they were in the lounge.

Mimika saw me. I saw tears in her eyes.  
"Kayla!" She yelled tackling me into a hug. I nearly fell to the ground. I hugged her tightly.  
"If you apologize, I will hit you." I scolded her. Mimika sniffed. She tighten her hold on me. I looked at Layna.

"Sorry for worrying you.." I looked at her.  
"I trusted that you would come back and you did so there is nothing to worry about anymore." Layna told me.  
"Great." I said as Mimika released me.  
"So are we going to find the others..?" Mimika asked me. I thought for a momment.

'Tsuna is probably fine by now along with Vivi and Shaymi. The right course of action would be to leave to look for them but, Mimika's request has been done since we found Luffy..' I frowned.

"..No not yet.." I stated as Mimika blinked.  
"please wait a little bit longer, there is something, I have to do.." I pushed Mimika away from me lightly turning away.

I walked out of the door. I looked for Law. Who was in the captains Quarters. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Law's voice urged me to open the door. I walked in closing the door an even more determined look on my face. Law looked at me with a raise eyebrow.

"Forgive me for all these request of you, but, I have another one, Its only a matter of time, before, I return to my world and what I really want is you to teach me what you know about being a doctor." I requested of him.

Law looked at me.  
"I need to learn as much as I can for myself and I would really like it, if I learned from you, Law.." I requested. Law leaned back in his chair.  
"You know my methods of teaching will probably be morbid and I won't go easy on you.." Law said to me.

"That's okay, I wouldn't want it any other way, I'll see this through to the end." I said with much more conviction.  
"..Fine, We'll start tomorrow." Law had this predatory smile about him. I was preparing myself for learning anything I can from him.


	11. Ch, 11: Training

**HanaMi03:** I feel accomplished , took me awhile to convince myself to post these chapters and now I am glad I did it! so here is the next chapter~

* * *

Ch.11: Training

* * *

I told Layna and Mimika that Law was going to be teaching me about Medical things. They didn't seem to have a problem with my decision. I know this was only prolonging myself to see Tsuna again.

I felt in my heart this was the right thing for me to do before even attempting to leave this world. I have learned so much. I needed more knowledge. The learning and training began the next day after Law attacked a couple of Marine ships with his crew.

I was wondering why he was attacking the marines. I later found them in the brig. He had captured a lot of them. The lessons began with him cutting them open. He was operating on them with me watching him.

He wasn't kidding about the morbid part. He tapped the mouth of marine. He was showing me how the body works. It was quite the bloody experience. I listened to him carefully.

I know there was something wrong with operating on living human being. Law was well known as the surgeon of death and he was an infamous pirate. I wasn't really surprised. This was the time of learning. I had that determined glint in my eyes even if it was sort of inhuman to operate on a person.

I listened to his talk. He got me to actually operate on the person after the third body. Law was sadistic. I wasn't even disturbed while fallowing his instructions. He looked to be having fun at least. My hands did get pretty bloody. I may have killed the person. In the coming days of teachings.

I most likely killed a lot more. Their deaths didn't weight on my mind. I had to focus on getting strong.

My time on the submarine made me loose of time. Law taught me on both operating on people and through advance books. The knowledge this man had felt like it was limitless. He was a good teacher and mentor.

One Day. Law gave me some throwing knives. I didn't question him as he started training me about basic combat. I practiced as hard as I could. Mimika and Layna were helping around with Submarine to occupy themselves getting to know the crew some more.

At times Law had this distant look about him. The sadness in his eyes made me want to question him. I wasn't one to pry.

I was down from a blow by Law. I got up from the ground. My body was sore from all the abuse. I didn't complain. I just need to get stronger.

Law looked impressed as he gave me instructions. He went back to attacking me. I had noticed that he took a large amount of time to teach me. He went as far as putting his Captains duties and leaving them to his First Mate to train me.

At night it was on of those rare moments. I thought of my parents. They wouldn't even bat an eyelash at me. They were so busy with their jobs. I don't even think we had a normal conversation since I turned twelve.

'Family..' I got up walking towards the window. I sighed walking out of the room. I headed to the kitchen. Where I got myself a class of water. I read over some notes scribbled on the paper.

"..Shouldn't you be in bed? Kayla-ya..?" Law asked me. I turned to him with a small shrug.  
"Law, what do you think of Family..?" I asked.  
"I don't know, I lost mine at a young age." Law answered. There was a heaviness in the air. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I have one at least a mother and father, even though it was clear to me they didn't care for me, that or didn't know how to be a parent.

Law sat next to me.  
"They were killed by the World Government.." He explained further. My eyes widen at what he told me. He proceeded to talk about his past. The island he came from which was called Fleverance. A place that prospered for awhile untill a sickness started to effect children and other people.

It was called the Amber Lead Disease. I listened as he talked. A thought had crossed my mind. Law was opening up to me. He usually pushed people away and never shows this kind of vulnerable side to anybody.

A new feeling in my chest rose as he told me. How he found his parents were both shot. His sister was sick. He promised to go back to her. When his house was burned down before his eyes.

I pictured him being a child having to witness his very own family being ripped from him just because of an accusation that wasn't true. I felt my tears falling from my eyes. He recalled those memories.

I moved slightly closer to him. I couldn't imagine how that felt. He told me how escaped the horror by hiding in pile of corpses once he lost his family.

He told me about Doflamingo and a man named Corazon. Who died saving his life. Once he was done telling me everything. I was already hugging him. He not only lost his family once but a second time.

Once Corazon was taken from him. I felt terrible for being to say anything. I still had tears rolling down my cheeks. I looked at Law.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what its like to loose a family, or loved one, I still have both my parents, though its like they are never there because of their work, Even when they are home, they don't even look my way.." I looked at the table.

"Last conversation I had with them was when I was twelve, I have nothing to say that could possibly make you feel any better, But I am still sorry you were young and lost everything, that pain stays with you especially if you had experience it twice.." I was almost a sobbing mess.

Law had put his hand on my head. I was crying. He pulled me into an embrace. I felt soft lips on the top of my forehead.

"Thank you for crying for me.." Laws low whispered in my ear made the tears over flow in me. I tighten my grip on his chest. I had so many emotions, Anger and Sadness.

I fell asleep at one point. When I awoke. I had found myself in the captains quarters. The bed was soft. I hugged the pillow before looking to the side. Law was sleeping his hat sitting on the side.

I stared at him for a long minute before getting up. I went into the kitchen making breakfast for Law. This was going to be specially made just for him. Once I was done making him something.

I went into his room. I jumped on to his bed.  
"Law-nii! get up! I made you some breakfast!" I shook him awake. He blinked before sitting up. He yawned a little seeing the bed head.

"What did you call me..?" Law asked me.  
"Law-nii, I am officially adopting you as my older brother, I won't promise, that I'll die one day but, I can promise that, I will fight to live as longs as I can so that you don't have to experience that pain ever again!" I declared.  
"You have no say in the matter!" I pointed my finger at him.  
"Now I'm going to bring you breakfast! wait there!" I rushed out. I came back with breakfast in tray.

"Breakfast in bed is the best, I hope you enjoy your meal and be sure to clean yourself up afterwards! I'm going to study even harder! and practice harder!" I declared leaving the room leaving him alone with his thoughts.

I was in the captains quarters studying on my own. I put the book down after about thirty minutes of reading. I looked towards the window.


	12. Ch,12 : Water Seven

Ch.12: Water Seven

* * *

I felt different after going through so much studying under Law-nii. It was like having more knowledge about medicine and anything to do with healing a person. There was a slight change in the way Law-nii acted towards me.

He treated me with more care. He was even more stricter. I understood it was so I have more of a chance of survival in this world.

That would bring me to my thoughts of Tsuna. I missed him so much. I know was selfish by staying her to learn how to fight and get more knowledge in the medical field. I sighed sitting back in the seat.

Law-nii hit me in the head.  
"..That's the twentieth time you sighed, what's bothering you.?" Law asked me.  
"...I miss Tsuna, I mean, I miss the others two but mostly Tsuna, I'm starting to feel like its time for me to leave here to find him, but at the same time, I don't want to leave because I know once, I find him, I will be on my way to going back to my home world.." I explained to him.

"I don't want leave my newly adopted Older Brother and Mentor.." I groaned a little with a sigh. The presence of Law-nii was comforting as he sat down next to me.

"I understand, we are going to head to Water Seven." Law told me.  
"Why..?" I looked at Law.  
"So you can get yourself a ship to find your other comrades." Law told me.  
"Okay.." I looked dejected knowing my time with Law-nii and the heart pirates were now limited.

He set a course immediately to Water Seven. I took this time to see what Mimika and Layna were doing.

"Are we going to find the others now..?" Mimika asked.  
"Yes, Law-nii is going to be taken us to Water Seven so we can get a ship." I explained to them.  
"We can finally find, Vivi , Shaymi and Tsuna!" Mimika grinned brightly.

Layna looked at me with worry. I only gave her a smile of reassurance.

"I will be okay beside its about time to let everyone know we are fine." I said to her. I wanted to spend more time with Law-nii. This was the right time to go about and besides with everything he has taught me.

I will be fine.

Two days of being in the submarine. I was already staring at the shore of Water Seven. This place was amazing. I jumped down on to the dock.

"Wow this place is so big.." I looked at the many building. Mimika looked excited. This place was huge.

"..I have to go now.." Law-nii told me. I looked at him. A slight tear fell from my eyes.  
"Law-nii!" I hugged him.  
"Thank you for everything you've done for me!" I yelled tightening my hold on him. I released him. Law ruffled my hair.

He kissed me on the forehead.  
"The one, who should be thankful is me.." Law placed something in my hair. He put something around my neck.

"Take good care of yourself untill we see each other again." Law-nii jumped on the submarine. I felt a some pride of having him as my adoptive older brother. I watched untill he left before Mimika grabbed my wrist.

"lets go, Tsuna, Vivi and Shaymi are waiting for us with the Straw hats.." Mimika smile she pulled me along.

I nodded my head as we went about exploring Water Seven. This place was incredible with all the water ways. Layna went with me in a shop. I got a cute polka dotted dress that would match the bow.

That Law-nii had given me as a parting gift. I was now dressed in white dress with black polka dots. People were kind enough to point me in the right direction to get a ship.

I was shocked to see male with purple hair. He was rather tall and seemed to popular amongst the people.

"Hi my name is Kayla and I was wondering if you could give me and my companions a ship.?" I asked of the guy.

"Kayla? My name is Iceberg and I am the mayor of this town and owner of Galley-A company." He introduced himself.

"And I do have a ship for you in fact, I made one upon the request of another by the name of Tsunayoshi Sawada.." Iceburg told me.

"You know Tsuna!?" I was surprised at the same time happy.  
"Yes, He was with the Strawhat Pirates that were here not even two days ago." Iceburg told me.

"They were here?" I could feel my heart pounding. I gripped my bag.  
"Please give us the ship! we need to set sail right away!" I requested of him.  
"Very well.." He showed me the way to the ship. I hopped on to it right away.

I made sure everything was good. It was kind of ship that had a rudder. The mast and sails were in good condition.

"Mimika! quick untie the rope, we must set sail!" I ordered her.  
"Layna! turn the rudder to the west!" I barked out. I looked Iceburg.

"Thank you for giving us a ship. " I bowed my head. I jumped on board feeling the wind against my skin felt nice. I was back into my element.


	13. Ch, 13 : Reunion

**HanaMi03 : Sorry for taken so long to post this been busy lately and mostly me being lazy but here is the long awaited chapter ~  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen : Reunion

* * *

I don't know how far away the Strawhat crew could be from here. I had to find them. I wanted to get back to Tsuna as soon as possible. I wanted to see him. I needed to know how well he has being doing since, I've last seen him.

Heart was beating in anticipation. I was loosing hope after two days of sailing. There was barely any supplies. I could avoid most storms. I was still on edge.

"I really want to see, Luffy.." Mimika was on edge as well for wanting to see that pirate captain. I sighed a little to myself.

'Where are you Tsuna..?' I asked myself. There was a slight pulse in the wind. I could feel a little bit of warmth.

'This warmth..' I thought to myself. Tsuna came to mind. Those times he had a flame on his fore head.

"Layna turn the ship around! we are changing course!" I ordered.  
"Aye!" Layna turned the rudder.

I was paying attention to the wind currents. I also started going through my bag. I found some throwing knives in back pack. I stared at them for a long time.

'Law-nii bought me these too..?' I looked at them with fondness.  
"Kayla, I never thanked you for saving me.." Mimika looked at me.  
"huh? oh its no problem besides were Nakama right, we are suppose to have each others backs." I told her.

"Your right, I am not quite sure about Tsuna he was always so withdrawn from all of us when were sailing together." Mimika admitted.  
"Your right, but, Tsuna was going through a lot of stuff with himself, but, I know he cares deep down inside.." I told Mimika.  
"He would of done the same thing as me.." I smiled in fondness.  
"..You know, I really hope he finds out how great you are soon.." Mimika told me.

I flushed red putting my stuff back into my bag pretending. I didn't hear anything.

Four days of sailing later. There was a ship with a bunch of injured people aboard. I couldn't bring myself to ignore them.

I used my supplies to heal everyone aboard this ship even if it was filled with pirates. I knew we were in a hurry. I just couldn't ignore these people. I found in the process of healing of them. I had indeed learned a lot from Law-nii.

I felt pleased with myself as I explained to the doctor on this ship how much medicine everyone needed.

"Be sure to give it to them three times a day! bye!" I hopped back on our ship. We were on our way.

Few more hours of sailing. I saw a bunch of marine ships and I also saw the strawhat Jolly Roger. The ship looked to be a lot bigger then last one. I knew it was them.

"Mimika, its the strawhats!" I yelled out.  
"We found them!" Mimika cheer'd.  
"Those Marine ships are attacking them what do we do..?" Layna asked me. I thought for a momment.

"We take them out obviously, then we proceed to pursue them" I ordered as Layna smirked. Mimika smirked.

I sailed up next to the marines. I jumped onto the ship quickly running towards the commander. I tossed a throwing knife right into his head. I threw another at his throat before he could even react. He was dead.

I got back to the ship. Layna sliced the ship in half. Mimika looked at me.  
"Your terrifying.." Mimika looked at me. I didn't say anything focusing on the faint pulse of the wind.

I guided the ship with Layna steering it towards the desitination. Mimika looked restless. I was a bit nervous seeing Tsuna again. I mean what will he think of me taken so much time. I can tell that some time has passed from the ship being all new.

'Luffy has been watching over Tsuna all this time' I thought looking out towards the sea. The climate was perfect. I noticed that the ship was docked at an island that belonged to Luffy. I moved this ship to a different part of the Island.

Once that was done. I jumped off the ship. Mimika and Layna fallowing close behind me. When it finally occured to me.

What I was going to do with everything. I have learned once, I got home with Tsuna. I wondered if Tsuna was going to treat me the same or different.

I walked down the path playing with the necklace that Law-nii had given to me. It was in the shape of his Jolly Roger. I didn't mind carrying a piece of him with me. He was my family.

"..Hope everyone is alright." Layna looked worried.  
"Don't worry about it, They got away with the marines so, they should be fine." I said looking around the woods. I find myself kind of lost but, at the same time. That warmth of a flame was pulling me in this direction.

I walked around the tree and down a path. When I spotted the familiar gravity defying brown hair. My light pink eyes widen at the sight of Tsuna. I had not even notice my own legs moving on their own.

"Tsuna!" I yelled out. Tsuna glanced at me.  
"Kayla-chan!?" Tsuna shouted as I jumped into his arm hugging him.  
"I finally found you! see! I promised, I would come back with Mimika!" I explained to him. Tsuna glanced over. Mimika rubbed the back of her head.

"Hiya.." She looked a bit nervous.  
"I'm happy your okay." He had this relieaved smile.  
"Thanks, Tsuna.." Mimika smile at him. Layna walked up looking a bit more relaxed. I slowly released Tsuna noticing Luffy.

"Thank you for taken care of Tsuna, Luffy!" I grinned.  
"..No problem." Luffy laughed. I noticed the green hair male with three swords at his hip. Layna also noticed the other.

"...Tsuna! how is Vivi and Shaymi?" I asked him.  
"They're with Nami and Robin." Tsuna explained to me.  
"Oh, who are Nami and Robin? are they apart of Luffy's crew..?" I asked him.  
"Yes." Tsuna answered my question.  
"I see.." I looked around the tree's. I watched as they swayed from the wind blowing. I felt happy again being next to Tsuna.

'I'm different from before..' I looked at my dress. I touched my bow that was given to me. I can only think its just a matter of time.

"..So your a swordsman.." Layna looked mildly interested.  
"Yes." The green hair answered.  
"Interesting." Layna looked at his three golden earrings. Then the green haramaki. I turned my attention on Mimika who suddenly latch herself on to Luffy.

"I've still been wanting to do this forever!" She hugged the other boy looking so content. Luffy only laughed. He didn't seem to mind the attention.

"Mimika, Your finally back and we found Luffy like you wanted so, its time you help us.." Tsuna said to her.

I looked at the green hair swordsmen.  
"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself to you, yet, My name is Kayla what is yours?" I asked him.  
"Roronoa Zoro.." He answered.  
"Its nice to meet you offically thank you for looking out for Tsuna! while I was gone." I had smile at him.

".Luffy was the one who agreed to it." Zoro admitted.  
"..Right, I did promise that!" Mimika beamed.  
"okay, I won't be able to help you but my Father and Mother can, you see they are the ones studying about different worlds and they even built this machine." She told Tsuna.

"There is no doubt, I can transport the two of you back safely to your home!" Mimika grinned.  
"Thank goodness, now I will be able to see everyone again and Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna grinned.

Eyes widen a little bit at the mentioning of Kyoko. I looked to the side at the tree.  
"Isn't that great, Kayla? we get to go home.!" Tsuna was all smiles.  
"Sure.." I felt less enthusiatic about returning to our home world. Tsuna blinked.  
"Are you okay.?" Tsuna asked me.  
"Huh? why wouldn't I be..? I mean its our home of course, I would be excited to go back.." I turned away from Tsuna.  
"We should probably go on and try to find the others right..? wouldn't want to stand around here doing nothing.." I turned around.

Layna was instantly infront of me blocking a blade. I froze from the sudden attack. She parried the blade from the attacker. She sliced the guy who fell dead on the ground. I looked at the blood pooling out of the guy. Who could have killed me.

"Thanks Layna.." I looked at her.  
"..How unlike you to leave yourself opening after all that training.." She sheathed her sword.  
"Sorry.."I rubbed the back of my head.

"Tsuna! how could you be such a jerk! Kayla has done so much for your sake! and you go on saying somthing like that!" Mimika got angry at Tsuna. Who looked at her confusion. I was relatively taken back.

"What did I do...?!" Tsuna asked feeling shocked. Mimika glared at him some more.  
"Its okay, Mimika, real-" I was cut off by Mimika. Who looked like she wasn't done with him.

"No its not! you've been having a lot of doubts on going back home lately! I know its because you've become attached to this world regardless of what anyone says! you cared for us and Tsuna as much as you could and kept us alive on the forsaken sea out there where others would have died!" Mimika yelled out.

Tsuna looked a little shocked. He looked at me.  
"..Hit the nail right on the head huh?" I looked at Mimika.  
"I can see why, you would become attached, we did have a lot of fun with everyone didn't we..?" Tsuna had this soft look in his eyes.

"..You've changed a lot, Tsuna since, I've been gone.." I said as he looked to me.  
"Hiie!?" Tsuna was kind of shocked. I looked at Luffy.  
"I think maybe you being with Luffy and his crew might of had some kind of influence on you.." I said as Tsuna rubbed his head.

"Well, they have been helping me all this time since you were gone." Tsuna admitted.  
"Hmm.." I walked over to Mimika who looked infuriated. Layna had her eyes narrow.  
"Come on you two calm down.. please.?" I requested.  
"Tsuna is a baka." Mimika stuck her tongue out.  
"Men are such simpletons, they don't understand woman at all.." Layna turned away from me.

Tsuna still looked confused.  
"Can we just go now..?" I requested.  
"Wait! just a minute! I haven't got the chance to say everything to you yet.." Tsuna yelled out. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"well its true, that for the majority of my time here in this world with you, I haven't really been that much of a help and I've been all hung on myself because of everything happening so fast since being here and I was scared.." Tsuna admitted.

I blinked a few times allowing his words to register. Once it was processed. I waited for him to continue. I was touching my necklace from my adoptive brother.

"What I'm trying to say is that you've helped me on so many occasions and the last time, I saw you, was after being attacked by the marines heavily injured, I thought, I was going to die but you saved my life.." Tsuna said to me.

"And ever since then, when I woke up and you weren't there, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to find you on so many occasions but, Shaymi prevented me from doing that.." Tsuna's took a breathe while he tried to think of the right words to say.

"I also trusted that you would come back to me, but, I couldn't stop thinking of you." Tsuna admitted.  
"eh..?" I felt a little bit of stirring of my heart strings.  
"I was trying so hard not to worry about you.." Tsuna was somehow infront of me. I was a little bit pre-occupied.  
"Kayla.." Tsuna calling my name suddenly made the world around me dissappeared. He wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me into a embrace.

"I'm so glad your back! I missed you!" He tighten his hold. I was a little to stunned to speak. I felt the warmth of my cheeks intensify. I could of sworn my legs were going to be jelly. My mind wasn't registering a word he was saying. I tried to make sense of what was going on in this current moment.

I couldn't form any words. Tsuna released me from his hug.  
"Welcome back." He gave me a warm smile. My face was probably a scarlet red.  
"T-thanks.." I turned around. I was missing the warmth of his hug already.  
"W-WE should get going! right!? we need to find th-the others!" I walked forward trying to calm every nerve in my body.


	14. Ch, 14: Home

Chapter 14: Home

* * *

I was walking a little ahead mind pre-occupied with the embrace Tsuna had given me. The trail was long. I stopped with a frown. Tsuna hand on my shoulder. I glanced at him.

"Well, Whats wrong.?" Layna asked standing next to Zoro.  
"We shouldn't go this way, its dangerous.." I admitted.  
"Isn't it the only path towards the ship?" Luffy asked me.  
"Yeah, your right about that, so we might not really have a choice." I sighed a little shaking my head.

"If we are going through with this way, then please be careful." I told them.  
"Right, lets proceed with Caution." Luffy walked on ahead of the group. Tsuna was behind him. I moved up to walk next to Luffy. I felt Tsuna's eyes on my back as I walked as that embrace came back to my mind.

Luffy took a step apart of the cliff broke off.  
"Luffy!" I shouted grabbing on to his wrist as he fell when these people came out of no where. I gasped dodging an attack. That could of been vital for me but in doing so. I had stepped off the cliff.

"Tsuna!" I shouted as he looked at me.  
"Luffy! Kayla!" Mimika shouted for my name as I fell with Luffy down the cliff. I was falling towards Luffy. I saw these other people wearing black. They started attacking the two of us. Luffy put his arms around me.

He had me in a protective hold as we landed in the tree. I looked down towards the river as the tree branch broke under our weight. Me and Luffy fell into the water.

_"Devil Fruit..?" I questioned looking at Law-nii as he nodded his head.  
"Yes, its a type of fruit that grants a user powers but, in return, it makes us a hammer in the water.." Law-nii explained to me._

_"I see so, your a devil fruit user..?" I asked as he nodded his head.  
"I am." Law-nii told me. I found a new found respect for Law-nii. I understood a little of why body parts would be flying around when he uses his power.  
_

I swam down to Luffy grabbing hold of him. I gasped out having to reach the surface. The current was to strong. I was swept down the stream.

I spotted a branch. I grabbed hold of it gripping hard on Luffy.  
"Come on!" I tried pulling myself and Luffy. It was struggle. I managed to climb up on shore with Luffy.

I pushed down on his chest. Luffy coughed out the water inside of him. He gasped out.  
"Luffy are you alright?" I asked.  
"I think so.." Luffy got up. I saw him wince in pain. I noticed a huge cut.  
"Hold on, I will take care of you." I pushed him down.  
"Just relax, everything is going to be fine." I pulled Luffy gently to some rocks. I leaned him againt it to help him sit up.

'He protected me from those attacks, this is the least, I could do for him..' I thought going through my bag. I was glad my bag was water proof. I wrapped and cleaned his wounds just as Law-nii showed me.

I proceeded to make some medicine. I shook the powder in with some water.  
"Here drink this it, will help you heal faster.." I tilted the bottle helping him drink.  
'Those knives were laced with poison..' I thought to myself seeing the edges of the cut. The way the wind blew made me look up at that Sky.

I frowned before putting my things in my bag. I picked up Luffy. I carried him trying to look for some kind of shelter. I spotted a cave not far from were I stood. I dragged him with me into the cave.

I placed Luffy down gently where I started to clean his wounds. I went to find some wood. I made a small fire sitting next to Luffy. I would check his tempature every few minutes. I felt happy that he was getting better.

I pulled out a blanket realizing I only have one with me.  
'I suppose, I can share this with him..' I thought feeling a bit embarrassed. My body heat will help with getting him warm. This would be a hundred times embarrasing if it was Tsuna. I put the blanket over him.

I climbed in the bed with him making myself comfortable. I fell asleep from the wamrth. I cuddled up next to him.

Few hours later. I woke up to Luffy's smiling face.

"Your awake." He grinned. I looked around the cave. I looked at the fire. That was still burning.  
"Luffy, how are your wounds.?" I asked him.  
"I feel a lot better, Thanks Kayla." Luffy grinned. I smile lightly at that nodding my head.  
"The medicine, I gave you might make you drowsy cause what I gave increases the effect of your bodies natural healing process and you might be more hungry then usual.." I explained.

"Shishishi, glad to have you with me then, cause now, I know you'll take care of me if anything goes south." Luffy explained. I nodded my head.

I got up walking towards the exit of the cave.  
"..Its a real blizzard out there.." I turned back. Luffy sat by the fire.  
"Yup, its dangerous out there, so we have no choice but to look for the others in the morning." Luffy explained.

"okay." I stared at the fire still thinking of that embrace.  
"Tsuna was really happy when you showed up." Luffy told me.  
"Really..?" I thought of the words he said to me.  
"..So your going to be going home soon back to your own world.?" Luffy questioned.  
"Thats right, but, I don't know what to do about Vivi, Layna, Mimika And Shaymi.." I admitted.  
"I kind of don't want to leave with out them, but, it would be wrong to take them from their home.." I sighed a little to myself.

"And, there is no way, I could stay because of Tsuna.." I looked at the fire still not really knowing what to do with my myself.

"If they want, I can look after them in your place." Luffy said it so easily.  
"Really? but, you have already done so much for me.." I said. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"..Its what friends do for each other.." Luffy told me. I smiled a little feeling the slight wind. I made myself relax.

"Thanks Luffy." I closed my eyes falling asleep once more.

When I awoke from my slumber. Luffy was still by the fire. That was slowly going out. Pink eyes looked at the little flames before stretching my arms. I folded the blanket putting it back into my bag.

"Ready?" I asked as Luffy nodded his head. The two of us left the cave to search for our friends. In truth it didn`t take that long to find our friends. Tsuna was the one who found us. He looked relieaved seeing that me and Luffy were okay.

Mimika showered Luffy in hugs.  
"Guess what, I found my father, he was doing some research on this island and he says that he has a way of bringing you back home! " Mimika explained to me.

"We can finally go home.." Tsuna looked so happy.  
"Thats great." I should be excited. I wasn't really for some odd reason. Mimika took me and Luffy back to the others.

Vivi and Shaymi both tackled me into a hug. I held them close before smiling brightly.  
"So glad to see you girls again!" I grinned. Vivi took my wrist.  
"You've got to meet Nami and Robin." She pulled toward two woman. One with orange hair the other with black hair.

"Nami and Robin, this is Kayla!" Vivi introduced me. I waved at them as they smiled at me. She took me to a Cyborg, Skeleton and a male with black curly hair.

"This is Franky, Brook and Usopp!" Vivi beamed.  
"Nice to meet you." I bowed my head.  
"That was Super! on what you did for your Nakama!" Franky told me. I flashed him a smile. She pulled me to a blonde hair male and a reindeer.

"This is Sanji and Chopper!" Vivi grinned. I looked at Sanji and then Chopper.  
"Oh, Chopper thank you for looking after Tsuna." I bowed my head. Chopper smiled.  
"No problem, Tsuna has been a really big help!" Chopper exclaimed.  
"I'm glad" I admitted. Tsuna came into the galley.  
"Its time to go! Mimika's father is already acivating the portal!" Tsuna said to me. I was a bit shocked.

"But wait, Tsu-" I was dragged off before getting the chance to say anything to Vivi. I noticed Mimika with her father. He was young man with brown hair and violet eyes.

"Portals all ready for you." He said to Tsuna. I had mixed feeling about the portal.  
"Good bye everyone!" Tsuna shouted. He took hold of me. I didn't have chance to say a proper good bye before I was pulled into the weird portal home.


End file.
